bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Voyage/Wubby
A fan favorite in Universal Voyage, Wubby is an alarm bot and the first robot NW created by himself. Wubby is well known for his complete randomness and obsession with fruit punch. Wubby's first appearance: Comic #40 About Wubby Wubby was originally created as an alarm bot, which apparently meant he sets off an alarm if he detects something wrong. However, due to faulty programming, Wubby formed his current personality. Wubby is, for all intents and purposes, completely out of touch with reality, often spouting random lines of gibberish (for example, when X wondered what they were going to do with NW's corpse, Wubby replied "Oh! I know! Dress him in drag and then feast upon donuts for hours! Dude looks like a lady!") His behaviour is just as random as the things he says. Wubby also has an obsession with fruit punch. While Wubby is a failure as an alarm bot, NW discovered another use for him. when Wubby attaches himself to NW's blaster, he ampliflies its power, shooting out a devastating Hyperbeam. Later on, he showed that he can shoot a Hyperbeam even without attaching to NW's blaster. Wubby also can compress himself for easy storage, and frequently refers to NW as "Mother" or "Mother Unit." Story Universal Voyage starts off with NW taking Ridaos to see his latest creation, Wubby. After some brief hang-ups (including capturing an NW imposter named Shoz) they finally arrive at Ridaos' ship. Wubby first appears when NW goes to check on Shoz, but when he discovers that he escaped, NW tries to get Wubby to sound the alarms, to which Wubby replies with some of his trademark gibberish. NW gives up and searches for Shoz himself. After NW's death at the hands of Shoz, Wubby is seen again with X trying to bury NW's remains. X becomes frustrated by Wubby's incoherency and apparent callousness towards NW's death and leaves. Wubby appears again later on; when AlienOmega and God of Hentai, who were guarding Ridaos' cell at the time, leave for a booze break, they leave Wubby in charge of guarding the cell, though Ridaos escapes anyway. He's later discovered by Ikasu and a ressurected NW sleeping on the job. He's then compacted into a portable form and put away. Later, when NW and Ikasu are attacked by Maligna, Ikasu takes out Wubby, who then attaches to NW's blaster. NW then fires a Hyperbeam from Wubby's eye at Maligna. Wubby appears again in the "Fruit Punch is a Whawper of a Tale" storyline, where he approaches NW and Fireball after they land in the Fairy Fruit Punch Fountain. When a fairy appears and tells them to leave, Wubby refuses, causing the fairy, and eventually a whole mob of fairies, to chase after them. NW gives his blaster to Wubby and tells him to escape. After a while, he uses the teleport function...only to have NW and Fireball warp right back to the fruit punch fountain. Wubby then gets the idea to get NW to disguise NW as a woman, which suprisingly succeeds in helping NW defeat one of the fairies. Unfortunately, NW is knocked out and taken away by the fairies. Soon afterwards, Wubby andn Fireball are attacked by Whawps. The Whawps capture Wubby, and Fireball tries to follow them, but they split into two groups and Fireball follows the wrong group, taking him to the fairy castle. NW, Fireball and Lynne eventually reach the Whawper King's lair and find Wubby, but the Whawper King jumps on Wubby and crushes him. The trio finally defeat the Whawper King and discover Wubby still alive, though badly damaged. Wubby is repaired later on by NW, though his faulty programming still remains intact. During one of Wubby's tests, Wubby shot NW's hair in half, which started the whole chain of events which led to NW confronting Grohm (and getting a new hair style.) Wubby went with NW and Fireball when they went to the bar to investigate Grohm, and then to Grohm's headquarters. When NW rescued the kid Tsukino, Wubby accused him of being the bad guy, but nobody believed him. Also when NW and the group reached the top floor of Grohm Headquarters and the #1 clone stole NW's blaster, Wubby fired a shot at the clone, distracting him long enough for NW to finish him off. At the begginning of the "Build Up, Break Down, Build Up Again" storyline, it was discoverd that for the past three months, Wubby had been hosting his own talk show. After NW brings him back to his house, Ikasu prepares to show the group the finished Universal Voyage. When the Crimson Thieves kidnap Ikasu, Wubby attempts to mediate the situation, but fails miserably. The Passion of the Wubose In UV there was a small series of filler comics called the Passion of the Wubose, which was supposed to be a parody of the movie The Passion of the Christ. The title comic: "Once upon a moon, there was a robot who went by the nickname of "Wubby." As he progressed through life, others began to realize that he had to be put to rest... or the reputation of every celebrity would be ruined. This is his story." "Universal Voyage presents... The Passion of the Wubose He "almost" died for your sins and comic books. Now you must suffer along with him in this completely fabricated life story; a not so epic tale that involves betrayal, oil, and most importantly, chocolate easter bunnies. Coming to a theater near you! Don't miss the sequel, Passion of the Wubose 2: Revenge IS Awesome!" "Glhsadfgds" "Oh, why hath thou forsaken me? Vwoot!" The first comic: "On a warm night, far away from civilization, the virgin known as the Nameless Wonder was called upon by a messenger of the Lord to meet in a desert. Because his cell phone service sucked, NW came to the meeting place too early." "At last the angel had came. The messenger told NW that had it arranged for him to give birth to the messiah, and to call him Jesus. NW pointed out that it was physically impossible for him to give birth, so he would create a robot instead. Also, NW did not believe that the 'Lord' existed, so he told the messenger to bugger off." "NW had a tough week, but somewhere in a hanger of a ship, he was finally able to complete 'IT." And thus, the Wubose was born. The second comic: "As the years passed, Wubose, otherwise known as Wubby, became wiser. He would rock and roll all night, and drink fruit punch everyday. But those times were ending quickly. The day of his downfall started when he was visiting Muba, someone he despised very much." Wubby: Duh. Kurt Russell kicks ass! Breakdown, Miracle, Executive Decision, Fox & The Hound...you name it, he rocked it!" Muba: How about David Hasselhoff, Wubby? Wubby: Eh, he's alright, but I don't think he's all that and a bag of Cheetos. Muba: ...non believer! BL--BLASPHEMER! Wubby: Loser. The third comic Wubby: I thank you all for coming to dinner. I am not trying to plug Meatbreadi-sticks tonight, however. You see, one of you has betrayed me. Muba: Yeah, that was my bad. Sorry, Wubby. Wubby: Goddammit you suck, Muba! Now the Hasselhoff fan club is after me! Daos, throw a pie in his face, for I declare a...vwoot...FOOD FIGHT! "That night, Wubby was captured by the Hasselhoff fan club and sentenced to death by crucifixion. This is why we celebrate food fights every year on the Thursday before Easter, to honor Wubby. Unfortunately for everyone, Muba won the food fight. Bloody little star." Unfortunately, due to computer problems, NW was unable to finish the parody. He said that, if it had continued, Wubby would have been crucified on a cross of meatbread, then ressurected out of a fishtank.